The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Victoria’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnenrup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark in April, 2002, of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 1999-673, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Purple Jaqueline, described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,310, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Victoria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in March, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since June, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.